pokemon_magic_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Spirit Magic
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Description Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts & Rules Keys Gold Keys *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summon Aquarius, the Water Bearer *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summon Taurus, the Golden Bull *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summon Cancer, the Giant Crab *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summon Virgo, the Maiden *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summon Sagittarius, the Archer *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summon Leo, the Lion *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summon Gemini, the Twins *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summon Aries, the Ram *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summon Scorpio, the Scorpion *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summon Capricorn, the Goat *'Gate of the Paired Fish Key': Summon Pisces, the Paired Fish *'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': Summon Libra, the Heavenly Scales Azure Keys *'Gate of the Water Snake Key': Summon Hydra, the Water Snake *'Gate of the Winged Horse Key': Summon Pegasus, the Winged Horse *'Gate of the Fox Key': Summon Vulpecula, the Fox *'Gate of the Crow Key': Summon Corvus, the Crow *'Gate of the Chariot Key': Summon Auriga, the Chariot *'Gate of the Dragon Key': Summon Draco, the Dragon Silver Keys *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summon Crux, the Southern Cross *'Gate of the Clock Key': Summon Horologium, the Clock *'Gate of the Lyre Key': Summon Lyra, the Lyre *'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summon Nikora, the Canis Minor *'Gate of the Paradise Bird Key': Summon Apus, the Paradise Bird *'Gate of the Compass Key': Summon Pyxis, the Compass *'Gate of the Leo Minor Key': Summon Nio, the Leo Minor Unknown Keys *'Gate of the Firebird Key': Summon Phoenix, the Firebird *'Gate of the Snake Charmer Key': Summon Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer Spells *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Multiple Summons': Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. **'Combination Attacks': If one is capable of using multiple summons, it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their Spirits to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid. They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. *'Telepathy': On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned. Category:Holder Magic Category:Celestial Spirit